The present invention concerns a fishing assembly comprising a hook equipped with an artificial or man-made bait, known as fly or dun.
More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing hook fitted with an artificial bait simulating an insect for fly-fishing.
Fishing hooks fitted with an artificial bait are generally formed by xe2x80x9cassemblingxe2x80x9d around a metal hook a copy as faithful (accurate) as possible, of an insect, mollusk or other small animal constituting the usual feed of the fish being fished.
Such assembly is built by winding round a metal hook, yarns, feathers and others suitable materials, with the twofold purpose of hiding the hook from the fish and of mimicking the bait animal down to the smallest details.
There are known several types of hooks and artificial baits or flies for the different fishing techniques, such assembly being further different in respect of the kind of fish one is going to catch.
Artificial baits or flies fall into two groups, i.e. submerged baits and floating baits.
The former baits are kept at a depth from a few centimeters to a few decimeters below the water level, whereas the latter baits must appear as laying on the water surface, like insects ready to fly off.
The present invention is concerned with this latter type of bait.
There are known floating baits comprising hooks provided with a rear extension and known as: xe2x80x9celongated bodyxe2x80x9d hooks.
On the hook extension there is wound a thread mimicking the shape of the insect body.
A first drawback of the hooks according to the prior art is that the hook weight is generally excessive and impairs the insect buoyancy.
As a matter of fact, to stay afloat a hook with an extension requires the use of large-size xe2x80x9cinsectsxe2x80x9d, that is with a wide surface resting over the water.
In case too small an insect is assembled around such hook, the bait will result in an unrealistic partially-submerged insect.
Therefore such hooks are rather unsuitable for catching small fishes.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a light weight and small size fishing hook, around which an artificial bait of any desired size (mimicking that of the fish feed) can be easily assembled.
A second object of the invention is to provide a hook fitted with an artificial bait having an improved buoyancy in respect of the prior art devices.
Another drawback of the hooks with artificial bait of the prior art derives from the fact that such hooks are often unbalanced and tend to tilt sideways above the water.
Namely the artificial baits are made of materials with a weight in the order of one or more milligrams and a slight unbalance can incline the hook sideways, so that the cast bait can lean sideways over the water or even capsize and partially sink in a short time, thus assuming a posture scarcely deceptive to the fish.
Another object of the present invention is therefore to provide a balanced hook-bait assembly capable to lie on the water surface with a correct floating posture and capable to float for a long time thanks to its lightness and to the arrangement of materials forming the assembly.
The above and other objects are accomplished through a fishing hook and artificial bait assembly according to the invention, as claimed in the attached claims.
The invention overcomes the above discussed drawbacks through a fishing hook with an artificial bait using a minimum amount of metal thus avoiding an excessive weight of the artificial bait, and further provides a large resting surface to the floating parts because of its shape, thus efficiently simulating an insect floating over the water.